


A Shower Incident

by Grizi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizi/pseuds/Grizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, okay, it's not like something like this hasn't been posted before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say I'm taking some people's advice and posting everything I'm writing...why? Because most of my crap is still better than a lot that I see, so here goes...Hey, if I'm not going to toot my own horn, who will? Oh, and if you don't like the fact that I am proud of my own craptastic work, then bugger off! Don't like my attitude?? Don't read it! It's not like you're paying for this, right???

John stood under the hot spray trying to rinse off the stress and grime of the day. The case he and Sherlock had just completed had taken a lot of toll not only on his body but on his already frazzled nerves. Something about the case had made Sherlock nervous. A nervous Sherlock meant a touchy Sherlock. And lately, a touchy Sherlock had elicited a physical response from John that he had never expected, let alone wanted.

As he washed himself, the thought of Sherlock touching him had him growing harder by the moment. He lathered the soap and wrapped his hand around his stiffening cock. He needed to get himself off before he got out of the shower or he'd have a difficult time of it trying to ignore Sherlock throughout the evening.

He had just gotten himself fully erect when the pounding on the door made him jump.

"John," Sherlock's baritone voice came through the door, "stop wanking and get out of there! I need to shower before this substance dries on my skin!"

John felt himself turn red. He knew Sherlock usually knew his routine in the shower, but to be caught outright in the middle of it was exceedingly embarrassing. What was more embarrassing was the fact that knowing Sherlock was right outside the door only intensified his erection. He was going to have to get himself off for sure now.

"Damn it, John! I mean it!" Sherlock bellowed, "I'm coming in! I need to get this stuff off me now!"

"I'll be right out," John shouted back.

The only response that came to him was the door being opened.

"Sherlock!" John said in a panic, "I said I would be right out! Go away!"

"John," Sherlock said in a deadly calm as he tore the shower curtain back on the rod, "I have to get into the shower now. I apologize for disturbing your prudish sensibilities and invading your space in your state of undress. However, that being said, I must wash this chemical from my body before it completely dries or it will cause irrevocable damage to my skin. Please move."

John couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry or rage. When Sherlock had flipped open the curtain, he had instinctively turned to hide his erection, but the seriousness in his roommate's voice had him turning his head to look back at Sherlock.

Sherlock stood outside the shower enclose covered in a green goo from head to toe. And he was naked. His destroyed clothing was on the floor next to the shower, but the goo had already slid down to the patches of skin that had been covered by those pieces of clothing. John meekly stepped closer to the back corner of the small space and let Sherlock step under the water.

He watched, enraptured as the water diluted and then rinsed away the slime that covered Sherlock's hair and back. He couldn't drag his eyes from the beautiful sight that was his roommate's body. The man's arse was full and lush and John had to remind himself not to reach out and touch it. He felt his hardness press against the palm of his hand and it lengthened at the sight of Sherlock in the water.

Sherlock turned suddenly and put a hand out.

"Hand me the soap, please," he said in his deep baritone. The sound reverberating around the small enclosure went straight to John's groin. It took John several seconds and a huff from Sherlock before he realised the request had been directed at him.

He handed the soap to Sherlock with his free hand.

"Really, John," Sherlock said as he turned his face back into the shower, rubbing the lathered soap over his body to clean off the residue of the chemical, "I don't know why you're hiding that erection. I'd be-"

"It's called common decency," John interrupted, "I am not comfortable being naked around men whilst I have a hard on."

Sherlock looked over his shoulder with a lecherous smirk, "So finish yourself off. I promise I won't watch...unless you want me to watch."

John felt himself grow harder, if that was even possible. The idea of Sherlock watching him wank was a fantasy. He had to be dreaming.

Sherlock rinsed his body one last time, turned to face John fully and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest casually.

"Well," Sherlock said cheekily, "get on with it…We have hot water, but not enough to last all day."

"Sherlock!" John said, not really sure what he was going to protest.

"John, turn around," Sherlock ordered, "I want to watch. And you obviously want me to watch."

John turned to face his roommate fully, dropping his hands away from his groin. He had nothing to be ashamed of in the endowment area, he knew. He let Sherlock take a long look and was pleased to see Sherlock's eyes glaze over in hunger.

He took himself in hand and fondled himself nonchalantly. Sherlock's casual stance was belied by the smoldering desire in his eyes and by the fact that his cock was already half hard. John thought of saying something, encouraging his roommate to do more than watch, but he also didn't want to break the spell that he apparently had over the taller man. He stroked himself slowly, his eyes on Sherlock's face though Sherlock's eyes were glued to his crotch. John couldn't contain the groan that boiled over at the realization that he was wanking for his roommate.

He watched as Sherlock's hands played with the bar of soap he had neglected to put down. John tugged particularly stridently on his cock and the soap slipped from Sherlock's hands. He watched as Sherlock moved to bend over to pick it up.

"Leave it," he ordered before he could think twice about it.

Sherlock looked up at him then, confused.

"Unless you want more to happen than watching me jerk off, don't bend over to pick that up," he growled in explanation.

A spark flashed in Sherlock's eye a moment before he deliberately and slowly bent down to pick up the cake of soap that had come to rest next to John's foot. In reaching for the soap, his cheek brushed along the top of John's thigh. John pressed his thigh to Sherlock's cheek and the bar of soap skittered from his fingers behind John's foot to rest against the wall between his feet. Sherlock obviously didn't think about his movements and turned his face into John's erection.

John immediately took charge and grabbed Sherlock's wet locks with one hand and pressed his dick against the taller man's mouth. Sherlock's lips automatically opened, his mouth took John in. John moaned and had to hold back from thrusting fully down Sherlock's throat. Sherlock's tongue played with his cock, twirling around the head, stroking the vein on the underside. Sherlock's hands slid up John's to his hips as he teased.

John moaned Sherlock's name as he hollowed his cheeks and increased the suction. He felt the orgasm building and whimpered at how quickly it had manifested.

"Sher-Sherlock," he keened, "I'm going to- Oh, god- Sher, I'm-"

Before he could release Sherlock's hair and push him away, Sherlock had pulled him closer and taken him deep down his throat. John thrust hard into Sherlock's mouth as he came, bellowing Sherlock's name.

He let his head fall back against the tile to catch his breath, his knees weak. He sighed deeply and dropped his head forward as the pounding on the door started again.

"Damn it, John!" Sherlock yelled again, "Are you ever coming out?"

John grinned and shut the water off. He threw back the shower curtain and grabbed his towel. Some day, he would come out to his roommate…but today was not that day…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! If you leave a comment/review, I WILL respond! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
